


Whenever You're Ready

by wintergreen_tic_tac



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Kind of a vent fic, bex being a good mother figure, sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergreen_tic_tac/pseuds/wintergreen_tic_tac
Summary: He has to tell Buffy and Andi, of course, they're his best friends... but Andi might not take it well. She always was the jealous type when it came to boys; she never liked it when other girls, sometimes even Buffy, talked to her previous crushes. So having absolute confirmation that her other best friend could... well, that she might have to worry about... she just might not like it.Or, Cyrus comes out to someone else before Buffy
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & Rebecca "Bex" Mack
Kudos: 12





	Whenever You're Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the space otters party and before Cyrus comes out to Buffy

The door closes behind Cyrus with a soft click. His mom and stepdad sit on the sofa in the living room watching some sitcom with an irritating studio audience that definitely doesn't know what's funny and what isn't.

"Cyrus, that you?" his mom calls in his direction.

"Mhm," he responds.

"Dinner's in the fridge if you didn't eat at your party," she tells him, and you would have thought an imaginary hand flicks his nose, seeing how he flinches.

"I ate enough, thanks though," he says, climbing the stairs to his room. A printed photo of Iris and him at Adrenaline City on his wall mocks him.

What a predicament he's in.

He has to tell Buffy and Andi, of course, they're his best friends... but Andi might not take it well. She always was the jealous type when it came to boys; she never liked it when other girls, sometimes even Buffy, talked to her previous crushes. So having absolute confirmation that her other best friend could... well, that she might have to worry about... she just might not like it, okay?

So that leaves Buffy. She has to be the most trustworthy person Cyrus knows, the most supportive. But he can't tell her if he can't even say the words.

Well, he has to tell someone or he's going to explode. Cyrus sits up in his bed, letting out a sharp sigh. He arrives downstairs, hardly remembering using the stairs, and turns to the living room, looking at the back of the sofa his mom and stepdad shared.

"Hey," he croaks, then clears his throat.

"Hey," he says louder, "can you pause it?"

His stepdad pauses the show and both he and Cyrus' mom stand up and turn toward him.

Oh no. This is too much attention.

"Uh..."

And now it's been too long. He can't back out.

"Cyrus, baby, are you ok?" his mom asks.

"Um. Yeah, I just... was about to sneeze? Uh..." He fidgets with the sleeve of the sweatshirt he put on after getting home.

"I'm just gonna take a walk," he says, cursing himself for chickening out.

His parents look at each other, having some silent conversation.

"Okay, just take a flashlight. And don't go too far. Be back by 7:45," his stepdad instructs.

Cyrus nods and exits the house.

God, that was stupid. Them and their conversations, they knew something was up. They're probably talking about it now. They probably already know. She's probably group-emailing the whole town about it. Maybe the whole planet. Hey, why not the whole solar system no one feels left out?

His mind being occupied, his legs made the decision of where to go. It clearly wasn't his brain, because the absolute last place he wants to be is Andi's apartment. Their doorstep, no less. He's already turned around and walking back down the walkway when a voice says, "Cyrus?"

It's not Andi. No, Andi's probably talking to Jonah right now. The person at the door is Bex. It's okay, Cyrus thinks, you can just tell her you didn't mean to be here and then be on your merry way.

Aha, but it can't be that simple, can it? Because when he turns around and when Bex asks if she should get Andi, he can't just use words like a rational human being, can he?

Cyrus tries to say no, but his vocal chords are all geared up for tears and apparently so are his eyes, because that's what starts happening.

"Oh my god, Cyrus, did something happen?" Bex asks, stepping into the porch and closing the front door. Cyrus shrugs.

"Come here."

Bex leads him to the bench next to the door and rubs his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Do you wanna tell me what happened?" she asks.

A hiccup interrupts whatever was going to come out of his mouth. Bex keeps saying, "it's okay, it's okay."

After a minute, Bex asks, "is this about Andi?"

Head shake.

"Buffy?"

Head shake.

"Jonah?"

He doesn't move.

"It's Jonah?" Bex asks, "he did something?"

"No, he-" Cyrus begins before remembering to breathe, "he didn't do anything. Well, not really. It's a me problem, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here."

"Don't be sorry. If you want to talk about it, you can tell me. If you don't want to, you don't have to," Bex says, pulling her legs up onto the bench.

"It's just... a thing. That I can't tell Andi," Cyrus says, "and please don't tell her I was here."

Bex considers this for a moment.

"Okay, I won't tell her you were here. You know, you don't have to... directly tell me the thing. You can just tell me the situation," she suggests.

It could work. He doesn't have to admit anything, doesn't have to say the word. He quickly makes up a story about a broken art supply in his head, just for plausible deniability.

"Well, there's a thing that I just found out about," he starts, "and I know Buffy would help me with the situation, but I'm afraid to tell her."

Bex nods thoughtfully.

"And Andi?"

"She... might not be okay with it. I mean, she would, generally just... not in this scenario."

Bex's eyebrows are drawn together in thought.

"Because it involves Jonah," Cyrus finishes.

Her expression of confusion turns into one of realization. She turns toward him, tears in her eyes.

"Am I the first person you've told?" she asks. She doesn't sound angry or upset though, she looks honored. Cyrus nods. No point denying it.

Bex throws her arms around Cyrus, and he reciprocates the hug.

"I'm proud of you," she says. This earns a laugh/sob from the boy.  
He pulls back and asks, "should I tell Buffy?"

Without hesitation, Bex says, "do whatever you're ready to do, whenever you're ready to do it."


End file.
